The Grand Finale
"The Grand Finale" is the last episode of SRorgs: Reddit. In it, the first ever winner was crowned. Story Day 37 Cody realizes in the aftermath of Potato's blindside that he has to do something to stop Sab and Banak from winning automatically. He approaches Cool about making a deal to vote for one of them at the next tribal council and try to force a tie. The four contestants arrive at their next immunity challenge. At the challenge, Banak wins his second immunity challenge, so he's safe from the vote. He talks to Cody about their final two deal after the challenge. At tribal council, Sab and Banak both vote for Cool while Cody and Cool both vote for Sab. Because this is a tie at the final four, instead of having a revote they go straight to a fire-making tie-breaker challenge between Cool and Sab. Sab wins by a mere second and Cool becomes the sixth member of the jury. Day 38 With Cool now gone and Cody having turned on Banak and Sab, he becomes the clear outlier. However, this doesn't mean his game is over. Banak considers this, but ultimately decides that he should reward Sab's honesty if he wins the final immunity challenge. Sab ends up being the winner of the final immunity challenge, so Banak and Cody both have to suck up to him to get themselves into the final two. At tribal council, both of them make their final case as to why Sab should take them to the final two. Sab weighs up his options and eventually decides to cast his vote for Cody, making him the final member of the jury. Sab and Banak return to their camp for the final night of their time on Survivor. Day 39 Sab and Banak wake up to the biggest day of their lives. It's the final day of Survivor, and they are about to face the jury for the last time, after which one of them will be crowned the Sole Survivor. They spend the day packing up their stuff at camp and preparing themselves for whatever the jury will throw at them. At the final tribal council, third juror Theo isn't present, which means that it is possible for the vote to be a 3-3 tie. When asked about his gameplay, Banak admits that almost everything that he did started with Sab. Banak continually credits all of his success to Sab, and as a result the jury feels that Sab played the far better game. The jurors all get the opportunity to vote for who they think should be the sole survivor. After this, the votes are not read, and instead Behtaji takes them away and rides an epic jet ski to a studio somewhere else a few months later. A Few Months Later Behtaji enters a studio to loud cheers. All of the contestants of SRorgs: Reddit are present (except for Theo obviously) and Behtaji puts down the urn containing the votes on a desk. He opens it up and the crowd goes silent as he begins to read out the votes. First vote ... Sab Second vote ... Banak That's one vote Sab, one vote Banak Third vote ... Sab Fourth vote ... Sab That's three votes Sab, one vote Banak, four required to win WINNER OF SRORGS: REDDIT ... SAB!!!!! There's lots of applause and Sab is in tears and everybody hugs him and it's all cool and stuff. Challenges Individual Immunity Challenge - B.A.P. The Final 4 had to compete in B.A.P. (short for Big Ass Puzzle) in which they raced to see who could complete a 100 piece puzzle in the shortest amount of time. Scores: Banak - ? Cool - 7:27 Sab - 8:08 Cody - 9:34 Winner: Banak Fire-Making Challenge -''' Survivor Winners Quiz 'Winner: 'Sab Sab beat Cool by 1 second. The scores were 24 seconds to 25 seconds. '''Final Immunity Challenge - Run 3 The Final 3 had to compete in the online game Run 3. The person with the highest score would win the Final Individual Immunity of the game. Winner: Sab Scores: Cody used Run 2. Sab - 3321 Cody/Banak - 3220/3047 (unknown) Tribal Councils Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia * The 2-2 tie between Cool and Sab marked the first ever tie in a vote on SRorgs. * Sab won his third individual immunity challenge of the season on Day 38, which is the most won by anybody, ahead of Banak's 2 and Mont's 1. * Cody became the final person voted off in the season, and he only received a single vote over the course of the season. This is equal with Banak as the least votes received in the season. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes